


Teamwork

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: He hated Daisy.He really hated Daisy.And he was going to get his revenge for this.





	

He hated Daisy.

He really hated Daisy.

And he was going to get his revenge for this.

“Fitz?” came his wife’s voice and he spun to where she was, standing beside him, leaning into him. “You okay?” Her voice was laced with worry, and she reached up, allowing her fingers to trail down his cheek.

He smiled down at her, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips, one that was short and sweet. Here and now, it wasn’t the time or place for a kiss that was long and drawn out. “Yeah,” he said, once they had pulled apart. “Yeah. I am.” He pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “I was just… I was just thinking about how to best get revenge on Daisy for this.”

Jemma gave a soft laugh and rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz. It’s only a bit of fun, and anyway, we don’t really have Daisy to blame. It was Peggy who signed us up for this.”

“Well,” Fitz said. “If it hadn’t been for her we would never be here.”

Jemam just rolled her eyes again. “Peggy knows anyway just how well we get on, this… Fitz it was just inevitable.”

“Yeah, well,” he grumbled but never got any further as his wife’s lips danced across his own.

***

“This is going to be great,” Daisy said, reaching into her pocket for her phone. She and her goddaughter, well the eldest one anyway (Skye was too young to be part of their bad girl shenanigans at the moment) had signed Fitz and Jemma up for the three-legged race as part of the parent’s event at Peggy’s sports day. It hadn’t taken much anyway, Peggy knew how well her parents got on, so it was obvious that there was no better event for them than this.

“You think so?” Peggy asked, looking up at Daisy.

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, of course. Even Skye here is excited.” She gestured to the young girl that was in the papoose that she was wearing, bundled up in multiple layers to make sure she was okay (all Jemma’s idea obviously), who was more than a bit excited to be there. She really liked being with her family, and being outdoors so today was like a field day for her.

Peggy smiled then frowned once she saw that Daisy had her phone out. “What that for?”

Daisy smirked. “It’s for filming your mummy and daddy.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s going to be funny to see them do this.”

“Oh,” Peggy said and was about to ask something else when the whistle blew and the race began.

***

“Fitz!” Jemma cried, unable to believe Fitz. “What are you doing?”

“Me?” he asked in dismay, standing up again. “What are you doing?”

She shook her head as if she couldn’t believe him. “It’s left, right, left, right!”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

She sighed, annoyed. “Obviously not.” And it wasn’t long before he fell on the grass again, stumbling over his own feet.

This time, Jemma never waited for him to get his footing, she just continued on with the race, dragging Fitz with her, along the grass. Fitz did try and stop her, but eventually, he just gave up. Jemma was determined when it came to it. So he allowed himself to be dragged along the grass, and somehow, they came second in the race.

However…

“What the…” Daisy shouted from the side-lines as it was announced that the two scientists had been disqualified from the race for unethical conduct but Jemma just shook her head, lifting Skye out of the papoose and into her arms, the young girl immediately wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck. Jemma placed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jemma said as Daisy swung the backpack over her shoulder and the family left the field were the sports day was held. “It was just some fun.”

“Yeah, well…” Daisy protested. “You deserved that medal.”

“It’s fine,” Fitz said, walking a bit behind hand in hand with Peggy, and covered in grass and mud. “There’s always next year.”

“You’re going to do it again?” Daisy asked in shock.

“Yeah, ‘course we are,” Fitz said, now lifting Peggy up into his arms. “We all know Jemma, and we all know she likes winning.”

Jemma looked aghast at this. “I do not.” A pause, then… “Maybe I do like succeeding. It’s not a bad thing.”

Fitz just laughed. “Well at least we’ve all year to prepare.”

Jemma flashed a wicked grin. “You’re going to regret saying that Leopold FitzSimmons.”

“I for one,” Daisy said, falling back in step with Fitz. “Look forward to that. I know you two, you’re going to nail it next year.”

Then she leaned into Peggy, “And if not, I can quake the competition.”

Peggy giggled at this.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has been dragged along the ground during a three-legged race, it is not fun but it was surprisingly more efficient than me walking.  
> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed. If you want to see anything in this verse, feel free to leave a comment or check out my Instagram, agentsofsuperwholocked


End file.
